when cards of fate plays with you
by foxngurl
Summary: what happens when the guy you loved more than yourself met with an accident and you find out that he s dead? after a long time you learn to love someone else and suddenly he comes back? who will you choose? the one you loved in the past or in the present?
1. cards of fate!

Mikan a rebel a loner with a sad past joins the academy of flamingo for artists.. Catching the eye of the famous playboy natsume…! Will he be able to teach her to love again ??

mikans pov

hey kyu cumon lets walk while pulling him to walk but he was just silent today wasn talkin much… not much?? he wasn't talkin at all !!!! and being me well I was frustrated cumon I m just 17 who ll be this darn serious abt life ???

kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i shouted still no response tat it I m going turned around and was about to walk when suddenly a hand pulled and i was falling backwards and was in the arms of my love .. so comfy.. yea i know wat u must be thinking love at 17 yea sure!! but our s was a beautiful love...

he looked at me a bit seriously and asked me what I would do if he was no longer with me I didn't know why but I felt hot tears pouring out of my eyes and i said that I would kill myself… he laughed then smiles mikan always smile ok ?

hey kyu why did u ask me that ? u know that I don't like tat kind of stupid questions!!

Instead of answering he pulled me into a kiss … my heart started beating faster… forgetting everything around I closed my eyes giving into that kiss…

He pulled away and smiled at me … instead of smiling back I screamed thinking about the time I was supposed to be back at 9 and it was already 8 50 gosh I m soo doomed I told myself…. He simply looked amused ! so finally we go into the car and we where talking I was so tired that I closed my eyes and leaned back listening to the music playing in the radio and suddenly i heard a crash and pain shot through my body and everything just blacked out..

I opened my eyes my vision kinda blurry it took some time to get see properly then I scanned the room and was in the hospital … I saw hotaru sleeping sitting on a chair but where was kyu ? is he okay ? I cudn help it I started to cry.. my sobs woke hotaru she came up to me and hugged me saying I was okay and there was nothing to worry.. and she smiled at me not a true one there was sadness written all over her eyes.. after all she my best friend I knew her a lot.. I snapped out of my thoughts

Howz kyu ? mikan you need to sleep your tired aren't u ..

I asked howz kyu I shouted at her … then I saw tears coming out of her eyes she was crying… wats wrong wid him I asked slowly ?

He …….. he …… sniffs…. HE WAT ?

he s dead….

end ...

plz review... flames excepted ...

new here so dont be too harsh!!!


	2. A NEW START!

What do u mean he s dead ? he s got to be okay I mean if I m okay he should be come on hotaru stop joking I pleaded

I desperately asked her for an answer but all she gave me was a shook with her head

My world shattered … hotaru hugged me but I pushed her away…. I didn't know what to do.. I just couldn't subside the fact that he s gone

' I m sorry mikan please its okay to cry ' he wouldn't want to see u suffer like this

Suddenly my voice turning cold I spat out like venom 'He s not there to see me like this he left me'

Don't be stupid Mikan u know that's not true !

Shut up hotaru he said he s gonna take care of me always and he left me now all alone in this world. 'Tears threatening to fall '

Am I no one to you mikan ?

Hotaruuuuuuuuu and I ran to her crying into her chest and she hugged back

He left me hotaru !!!

Normal pov

Mikan he s there in your heart isn't he ??

I let out a small smile and gave a nod

She smiled back at me

Later she came over to my place to spend the night with me so I wont be alone

We had dinner and went to sleep

I lay wide awake all I could think about was kyuu

When I closed my eyes I see his smiling face

Tears were sliding down my face I checked to see if hotaru was sleeping then turned to the side and cried harder

Flashback

he looked at me a bit seriously and asked me what I would do if he was no longer with me I didn't know why but I felt hot tears pouring out of my eyes and i said that I would kill myself… he laughed then smiles mikan always smile ok ?

end

thinking about that I quickly wiped away my tears and smiled a true smile and soon fell asleep

next day morning

we bid goodbyes and I went back to live with my parents

few months later

mikans pov

RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What the ???? that s new ????

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Huh hotaru ???

BAKA BAKA BAKA

What s that for ???

For being so slow !!

HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Baka stop shouting I cant hear properly you know

Sorry !!! " pouting "

So what are planning to do again ??

I gave her a small smile

BAKA BAKA BAKA don't tell me you are gonna waste your life doing nothing

Looks away

Baka do you think kyu would want you to waste your life like this ???

But hotaru

No more BUT S you better get doing something aiming the baka gun

'Sweat drop '

okay I said giving up

she is right I need to start doing something I thought

maybe that will help me forget him…. Or atleast be happy a bit atleast

she gave me a nod

after a few hours

mikan have u decided what you are gonna study ?

……………

mikan ?

…………..

MIKAN ?????????

………………

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Huh sorry hotaru I said rubbing my poor head

So have you decided ???

Well I was thinking about joing art school

She gave a nod

Alrite I better get going bye mikan

Bye

Aftersome time

I picked up my bag and left the house for a walk after reaching a park I sat near a sakura tree where we both used to sit

Tearing s starting to form i lifted my hand and held on to the chain in my neck with a small heart

Flash back

You are lateeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I m sorry baby you know I didn't mean to be

I m not talking to you I said turning away

Will this change your mind he said fishing out a beautiful chain and I smiled and said yes

Can you help me put it on ? I asked

He smiled and gave a nod

Its beautiful just like you he said and leaned and gave me a kiss…..

End

As the wind blew my hair was dancing to the wind I just smiled remembering the thought

later after reaching home lying on the bed the last thought I had before sleeping was 'So tomorrow I m going to start at flamingo ' after that I dozed off


	3. CARDS OF JACK!

Next day morning

Mikans pov

"What should I wear ?????????"

after going through a major tryout session…….

Finally decides on a black halter and black faded mini skirt which reached the mid thigh with flat ballet black shoes

Looks in the mirror with a pleased face

So picks up her bag and finally leaves

So finally reaching the school I walk in

Mikans pov

Mikan walked to the office filled up the form and gets everything done then got her class sheet

"So I have to do the portfolio before I start with real classes huh" I told myself

"Okay so my class is in 2B" thought Mikan

so while walking around I saw a boy approaching me and

"hey my name is Koko" said koko

"Mikan" I said

he smiled at me

"so you are new here" he asked me

I gave him a nod

"so which class are you in" ??? koko asked

"2B" I said

"hey cool that's in my class" he said

I gave him a nod while smiling lightly

"Come I ll take you there Mikan" koko said it was more of a statement

I gave him a nod again this time

He took me to the class it was beautiful with lots of paintings around and stuff wow I looked around

Just the bell rang and lots of student s started coming in and girls whispering to themselves while most of the guys where drooling which I  
totally hate !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mikan" I heard suddenly and turned to the source of the voice

"Yes?" I asked him

"I m Narumi" the teacher said and smiled

Why don't you introduce yourself to the class

"Hi my name is Mikan" I said

Mr. Narumi asked me to make take a seat in the back I gave a nod and went and sat there and then he left

Girls started introducing themselves

"Hi my name is Nonko" one said "Anna" the other one said and smiled

"Mikan" I said and gave a smile

we started talking….. I was starting to like it here when suddenly

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I heard the door open

And a raven headed boy walks in with one girl in side of him so his arms where around their waist

And then he looked at both and gave a nod so they went to their seat which is right in front of me !!!!

Then suddenly he looked at me his eyes were crimson and he started walking towards me….

And then suddenly

okay guys plz reviw !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and thank you

Shiori90210

XxMEOWxMeWxX

kradraven

xx-Tragic-Serenadexx


	4. MUSICAL CARDS!

Then suddenly he looked at me his eyes were crimson and he started walking towards me….

And then suddenly

he kissed me

"he s kissing me in front of the entire class SHIT!!!!!!!!"

SLAP..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I slapped and pushed him away"

"how dare you ?" I asked him

"he just "smirked"

I got so furious I walked out of the class

"so much for a first day" I thought to myself

normal pov

raven head's pov

"I saw this beautiful girl I have ever seen so I walked up to her to ask her name

But her lips they were inviting me

Gosh they were so I don't know and I just kissed her

And next thing I know I m slapped

Yes slapped

Me Natsume Hyuuga slapped

God that s a first time

She s different and my type"

Then

"SHIT!!!!" I said loudly

" don't know her name" I thought to myself

"BAM !!! I hit the wall"

and next thing I knew I was running away from the class to search for her

and just my luck I couldn't find her

"but well she have to show up tomorrow anyways rite to class" that thought made me smile yea a small smile escaped my lips

later that night

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Lets rock guys

"Hey Natsume how come we are partying on week night ?" ruka asked

"whatever it is lets just party ruka right Natsume ?" koko said

Natsume just gives them a nod and say s "yea guys lets party all the way too hell tonight"

so they all pick up their vodka glasses and "CHEERS" Natsume Ruka Koko Yuu Mochu said together!

The band was playing hip hop n fuck music !

They all danced the night

And then suddenly

"Hey guys!! I m your host Kevin and tonight we are gonna have a special fun"

"So we are having a competition so we ll choose people randomly and u got to sing a song while others dance for it okay guys so start cheering" the host said

cheers could be heard thought out well

so the spotlight starts circling around the people and suddenly stops on a someone

"so gorgeous what's your name ?" the host asks

"Mikan" a girl says

"Would you like to sing" he asked

"No I m sorry" the girl stated

"Come on don't be shy" the host

"No I cant sing" the girl says

"We ll decide that" the host say s

And then s the crowd pulls her and puts her on the stage and then I saw her face

"It was her the angel who I saw in class today morning"

Mikan s pov

"Oh great so I guess I will have to sing now" I thought

so I take the mike and closed my eyes taking a deep breath

and then

**So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by**

**"Here's what I like"**

**And you were with somebody else but you can't deny**

**That's me in your eye**

**"so you are singing this song huh" a raven headed girl thought**

"I opened my eyes to see how the crowd was feeling everybody seems to enjoy it"

**Do you know**

**What it's like**

**When it's wrong**

**But it feels so right?**

**  
**

**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight**

**I can do what she can do so much better**

**Nothing in this world can turn up the light**

**I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da**

"Then I saw koko waving at me and I gave him a nod"

**Baby, you and I, we got what will never be**

**You know I'm right**

**So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?**

**Most guys would die**

**You should know (You should know)**

**What it's like (What it's like)**

**When it hurts (When it hurts)**

**'Cause it feels so right**

**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight**

**I can do what she can do so much better**

**Nothing in this world can turn up the light**

**I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da**

**I gotta tell you something'**

**It's somethin' that you just might like**

**No, it's not the same thing**

**Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy**

**You and I, we can do this thing tonight**

**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight**

**I can do what she can do so much better**

**Nothing in this world can turn up the light**

**I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight**

**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight (Tonight)**

**I can do what she can do so much better**

**Nothing in this world can turn up the light**

**I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da,**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da,**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da,**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da,**

"I saw hotaru smiling at me and I smiled back"

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da,**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da,**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

"And I closed my eyes and gave a bow before leaving the stage and going back to hotaru"


	5. GAME OF HEARTS!

"And I closed my eyes and gave a bow before leaving the stage and going back to hotaru"

"Mikan you still love him huh" hotaru asked or more stated

"yea I do" I said while smiling lightly at her

"you should move on you know" she said looking concerned

"it doesn't matter if he s here with me or not I know he loved me and he ll be there in my heart always that s more than enough" I said looking down

"are you okay" she asked with concern

I nodded at her while smiling slightly

She smiled back

While at Natsume s pov

"Hey Mikan was pretty good huh" koko asked

ruka nodded

what say Natsume ? koko asked

"SMIRK" that's all they got from Natsume

Natsume s pov

"Mikan huh" he thought

I picked up a red rose from the table and went to where she was standing chatting with her friend

"ahem" I cleared my throat to get her attention

and it worked

she turned

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said

I smirked

She started fuming ( gosh that's a funny face )

"Natsume" I said

"what ?" she asked

"Natsume that s my name" I said

"ohh okay" " mikan" she said while extending her hand for a handshake

instead of shaking hands I took her hand and kissed it

"whats wrong with you ?" she asked while taking it away

"Nothing" I simply stated while smirking

and I turned around and I walked up to the host

I called him aside and told him I wanted to sing

"so people our next singer is natsume"

I saw her looking at me with a confused look

And I started

**Swaying room as the music starts**

**Strangers making the most of the dark**

**Two by two their bodies become one**

"she was staring at me"

**I see you through the smokey air**

**Can't you feel the weight of my stare**

**You're so close but still a world away**

**Oh What I'm dying to say, is that**

"I smiled at her"

**I'm crazy for you**

**Touch me once and then you'll know it's true**

**I never wanted anyone like this**

**It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**

**I'm crazy for you**

**Trying hard to control my heart**

**I walk over to where you are**

**two by two we need no words at all**

**Slowly now as we begin to move**

**With every breath I'm deeper into you**

**Soon we two are standing still in time**

**But if you read my mind, you'll see**

" I closed my eyes"

**When you know its true, you know im carzy for you**

**when It's all brand new, you know im crazy for you**

**Yeah you know its true, Im crazy crazy for you**

**" I Love You Mikan …………."**

" I opened my eyes and I saw her face was totally shocked and then she

ran off"

I ran of from the stage to get her but she was gone

I wasn't gonna lose her again I thought and I ran to the direction she was running it was an empty lobby but then I saw her running

I ran and caught her hand and turned her so she was facing me

I saw tears running down her face

"leave me alone" she said

" I cant" "I love u" i whispered

" and I don't… , 1 love someone else and he is not you" she yelled

I felt my heart breaking but still hopping for something I asked

"oh yea then who ?"

"kyu" she yelled

my grip on her wrist loosened and I turned around to stop her from seeing my tears

and then I turned around and she was again running off but this time I didn't stop her

I just watched her run…. Away from me.. leaving me feeling so alone..

PLZ REVIEW GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. START OF SOMETHING!

Later

"knock knock"

"coming" I said as I went towards the door

I was surprised to see hotaru standing there

"I m sorry I came without telling you" I started but she cut me out by saying

" no need of explanation, you don't care about other s feelings"

" but you saw what he said" " I cant … I didn't know what to do" I said looking downs tears starting to form

"you know mikan after you ran I followed you and I heard the entire thing between you and natsume" she said

I looked at her surprised

"he loves you" she said bluntly

"WHAT..????!" I screamed

"I love kyu" "don't you know that?" "or did you forget huh?"I yelled tears covering my face

she came near me and shook me " get over it Mikan he s dead "

I just looked at her

" he s gone Mikan…."

I couldn't say a word

"That's the truth move on"

"please I don't wanna see you like this say something" she pleaded

"but I love him hotaru" " I m sorry" I whispered as I pulled her in a embrace

she hugged me back

after some time we bid byes

later that night

flash back

" I Love You Mikan …………." Natsume had said

end

"why cant I sleep damit" I screamed at myself

flash back

" I cant" "I love u" he whispered

end

"why cant I stop thinking about him!!!!!!!!!!!!"

he was totally in my thoughts

I tried thinking about kyu

But his kiss .. .

His song …..

The time he said he loves me

What hotaru said

Everything about him started replaying in my mind

I just couldn't get him out of my mind

I didn't wanna fall for him.,.. I knew kyu wouldn't be happy he if came to know that

Flash back

"Hey kyu do you love me ???" Mikan asked

"yea" he said pulling me into a kiss

after the kiss

"hey Mikan promise me you always be only mine"

this time I was the one who pulled him into a kiss and after pulling away

"I promise" I said

and he smiled

end of flashback

flash back

"he loves you" she said bluntly

"WHAT..????!" I screamed

"I love kyu" "don't you know that?" "or did you forget huh?"I yelled tears covering my face

she came near me and shook me " get over it Mikan he s dead "

I just looked at her

" he s gone Mikan…."

I couldn't say a word

"That's the truth move on"

end

and I just drifted of too sleep………

PLZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. WHY IT HURTS SO MUCH!

Next day

Mikan pov

" great it s just 8 30 I still have an hour before class starts then why did I get here so early" she thought as she mentally slapped herself

she looked around as she watched many people come in to class

"hey Mikan!" anna and nonoka said together

"hey you two" I said while smiling

"why isn't he here?" I asked myself

"why am I thinking about that moron!" I asked myself

it s 8 40 and I still have time to kill till 9 30 so I decided to take a walk

I was walking around when I heard

"mmmmm natsumee…." a girl was saying that

I was curious so I went and looked

I saw taken back at what I saw ….

Natsume and a blonde haired girl was kissing each other passionately

I didn't know why but I felt a pang of hurt in my heart

"Am I jelous ?!" I asked myself

"no just shocked" I told myself

I shrugged the thought and walked off

Later in class

"No Mikan you are doing that wrong !!!" sensai was angry

this is 8 th time I was getting it wrong

"Sorry sensai" I said

then I saw that Natsume was getting it right

"wow that s a pretty cool interior" ( mind you this is perspective class )

……………..

"nothing ?" "he said nothing" "is he angry at me?" "whatever" "let it be like this" I thought to myself

and resumed my work

the whole day went by and v didn't talk … he didn't even glance at me…

days went by and it s the same

he makes out with different girls that to in the corridors

flash back

I was walking when I saw Natsume and a girl kiss locked

"Get a room" I said

"whatever" he said before he walked off with her

end of flash back

I was getting pissed of with him

I don't know why thou !!!

I decided to talk to him so I walked to where he was making out with some girl

"hey Natsume" I called him

nothing

"heloo….!?"

"natsumeee?"

nothing ……………

"are you deaf ?"

"what are you blind ? cant you see I m doing something" he asked coldly

I was taken back

"sorry" and I ran off…….

PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!


	8. MEET MY FRIEND RYU!

Mikan s pov

I ran till I reached the sakura tree…. I sat there for some comfort

I didn't know why I ran….

"It's not like I like him or something"

"Then why am I worried about him so much ?" I asked myself

"It s coz he s my friend that s all" I told myself

"Yea that's it my friend"

"Oh yea my secret love" (my ringtone)

I took out my cell it was hotaru

"Hey hotaru" I said

"What happened baka why is your voice so dull" she asked

"Nothing I was just thinking about something" "don't worry" I said

"Okay my old friend has come down from London and I need to meet him today at 8 can u come with me I m kind of nervous meeting

him after a long time so"

"It's not like you to be nervous hotaru"

"Well just come Kay ?"

"Okay"

"So I ll pick you up at 7 alrite ?" she asked

"Okay see you then"

And the call ended

"That was weird" … I thought to myself

It s not like her to be nervous …..

I checked the time its already 5 30

I guess I better get ready I thought to myself before going back home

KNOCK

"Just a sec" I said

I opened the door and I saw hotaru wearing a dark blue gown… it reached her mid thighs

She was looking good!

I was wearing a black tube gown which reached my mid thighs and my hair was let down and I wore light lipstick

I looked okay I guess

So we left to meet her friend

At the restaurant

We parked the car and came out just then

"Hotaru" a guy wearing a black tux was waving at her

he had light brown hair… and gray eyes … In other words he was hot!

"Ryu" hotaru said

"Wow babe you changed a lot in a good way but you face is still the same gorgeous" ryu said before he kissed her on the cheeks!

"Ryu this is my friend Mikan" hotaru said

"Hey gorgeous….. Name is ryu!" he said flashing a smile

"hey" I said

so we went inside the resturent … it s Italian I thought to myself

so we ordered the food and started talking

"beep beep" hotaru s cell

" excuse me" she said and walked of talking to the caller

"so Mikan" he started

"howz everything going on?" he asked

and we started talking and laughing for his silly jokes and stuff

later we had out food

"alright we should get moving … it was nice meeting you ryu" hotaru said while smiling

"yea …. Hey what are you girls doing tomorrow?" he asked focusing on me

"well I m busy" hotaru said

without taking his gaze of me he asked "what about you?"

"got classes" I told him

"after that?" he asked me

" I don't know" I told him

his staring was making me blush so looked away

" I ll give you a call tomorrow.. If you are free lets go out okay ?" he asked

"do you know her number ?" hotaru pitched in

"yea we exchanged it when you had gone out"

"oh" thats all she said

so after that we bid our bye s and hotaru dropped me back at home

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A SWEET SUPRISE!

Next day in class

Mikan s pov

"2 more mins to go" I thought….

"It s so boring" I thought as I started doodling

"RINGGGG"

"Time s up see you guys tomorrow" misaki sensai said before he left

So I started packing my stuff and when I just stepped out of the class

"My secret love" (my ringtone)

So I took out the cell and it was ryu

Conversation between Mikan and ryu

"Hey" I said

"Wazzup" he said

"Nothing much I said as I leaned my back on the wall

"So where are you ?" he asked

"Well just standing and talking to you" I said

"Hey are planning on making me wait like this outside?" he asked as he chuckled a bit

"You out? where ?" I asked

"Outside you institute! Where else huh!!?" he asked

"Oh" I said as I cut the call and ran towards the gate as I pass the gate I saw Natsume walking with some girl and then I saw ryu waving

at me

"You look nice as always !" he said as he hugged me

I smiled and I saw Natsume looking at us and I smiled at him but he didn't return the smile he just looked away

"So let's go" he asked

"Where to" I asked surprised

"What do you think I came here just to say hi !?" he asked

"But" he cut me of by saying

"No more but s just get in" he said as showed me his car since they were lot s of cars lined up

It was a "Volvo, the S60 R" black color with a dark cooling on the glass making It impossible to see inside

"Wow awesome car!!" I said as I looked at him

"Now would you get in !" he asked as he started grinning

I got into the front seat right next to the driver s seat

"So where to I asked ?" I asked as he got in

"Mmmmm good point I haven't thought about that yet!" he said ruffling his hair with the right hand

"He looks cute !" I thought to myself

"You like pastries?" he asked me

"Yea…. Why !?" I asked

"I ll take you to my favorite place !" he said and smiled

I smiled back

And we got out of the parking lot I saw Natsume walking towards the parking lot alone !

"So what type of music do you listen to ?"

"Huh?" I said as I snapped back from my thought

"So what type of music do you listen to ???" he asked me

"All type" I said

He gave a nod as he put on a cd

And it played

**See we gotta get it right but we always get it wrong**

**And it be the same old thing and it be the same old song**

" hey that s one of my fave!" I said

" cool mine too he said and smiled

**Tryin' to fight to survive Tryin' to fight for our lives**

**See I'm only tryin' to live I don't wanna say goodbye**

**But the day that it all should end Holla back some more that be**

**Cause we'll all be born again**

**Maybe then we'll all be free and the day that it all should stop**

**Is a day that will never come Cause we gonna live forever**

**Spinnin' until we're spun**

**Here we go one more time here we go one more time**

**Now we Spinnin' yeah we spinnin'**

**Yeah we spinnin' now we spun**

**Here we go one more time here we go one more time**

**Now we Spinnin' yeah we spinnin'**

**Yeah we spinnin' now we spun**

**See we got nowhere to run and we got no where to go**

**True love is all I need and to never to be alone**

**So I take a sip and chill while I take a dip and chew**

**Lookin' for a quick escape but it all wears off too soon**

**All the girls they love to lie some girls I'll never trust**

**But it's all a compromise maybe I expect too much**

**Maybe if I close my eyes maybe then I'll finally see**

**Maybe then I'll finally die maybe I'll be finally free**

**Here we go one more time here we go one more time**

**Now we Spinnin yeah we spinnin'**

**Yeah we spinnin' now we spun**

**Here we go one more time here we go one more time**

**Now we Spinnin' yeah we spinnin'**

**Yeah we spinnin' now we spun**

**My superstition got me wishin' for another life and if I don't listen**

**I ain't gonna make it through another night and the pills 'n the caine and the drink and the drugs got me**

**floating above**

**And the girls and cash the cars and the hash got me feelin' a rush**

**A thousand voices in my head I don't know right from wrong**

**I'm breakin' down holdin' on I'm livin' song to song and Pipe you're my brother 'till the day that we die**

**I don't give a fuck who hears me cause**

**I ain't gonna lie so roll it up pour a cup drink it up smoke it up**

**I don't give a fuck we bout to blow this shit up**

**Here we go one more time here we go one more time**

**Now we Spinnin' yeah we spinnin'**

**Yeah we spinnin' now we spun**

**Here we go one more time here we go one more time**

**Now we Spinnin' yeah we spinnin'**

**Yeah we spinnin' now we spun**

"Okay we are here ….." he said

**PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. A NEW CARD OF DESTINY!

" oh that was fast" I said

He just smiled

" oh I looked around we were on top of a hill kind of place…. It was beautiful …..

"So you like it ?" he asked

"yea…!" "But I thought we were gonna have something ?" I asked

"Yea we are!"…. he said as He pointed to forest kind of place

"Huh!" I asked

He extended his right hand as if wanting me to catch them

I looked at it then looked at his face he smiled

So I caught it ….. then he led me inside the forest kind of place and there near a clearing I saw a shack it was pretty crowded…

We went in there were lots of type of pastries

"So what do u want?" he asked me

"Mmm a chocolate truffle:" I said

So he ordered for two truffles and got a place to sit…

After we finished...

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked me

"Yea sure..." I said

"You know Mikan I enjoy myself when I m with you!" he said directly looking into my eye

he stopped and looked at me as if waiting for an answer

I gave a smile as a signal to continue

"I think I love you.." he said

"I guess I feel the same way!" I said as I smiled

I didn't feel my heart beat rise … I didn't feel blush creeping in …. I didn't feel my stomach turning upside down … and I defiantly

didn't love him yet I said yes… don't know why

He smiled at me … then I leaned in for a kiss ….. He was startled he didn't react for a second

When I was about to pull away I felt him arms around me pulling me closer and he was kissing me more passionately

"I don't love him then why am I doing this" I thought to myself

"I guess I wanna forget the pain I had since kyu left me" I concluded….

After we pulled away … since we both were out of breath

"Mmmmm I didn't know you were this fast!" he said it…. more like chuckling it out

"Hey you looked pretty desirable that time!" I said defending myself

"And now I don't?" he asked evilly

"No you don't !" I said childishly

"really ?" he said as he started coming closer

"Yea really!" I said

"Now I m gonna punish u for that !" he said

"Oh and how is that ?" I asked innocently

"Like this !" and he kissed me

Not like last time…. It started like so sweet then turned wild it was a 1 min kiss

After we pulled away he dropped me home…

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. SECRET FINALY REVEALED!

Next day at a coffee shop

Mikan s pov

"You did WHAT ?" hotaru asked more like yelled

"Well we kissed !" I said as if it was the most natural thing

"Are you out of your mind"

"do you even love him ?" she asked me

I just shrugged my shoulder and looked away

" Mikan .." she said slowly and softly

" I m sorry it s just I feel better when I let myself be like that…"

" you know rite I haven't still recovered from kyu leaving me …" I said as I looked at her

She gave a nod

"It helps me escape the pain…" I said

" then why didn't you say yes to Natsume….?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes

"…………………." I didn't know what to say I was clueless

"Mikan…..?" she asked

"I didn't like him that s all.." I said

"What do you mean you don't like him…?" she asked me looking quite serious

I looked away

" so you mean you like ryu !" she said

"No!" I yelled

"Then what do you mean you like ryu huh and not Natsume..!" she asked holding my shoulder and pushing it a bit hard

That s it I couldn't help it…. Tears started to come it started to paint my face…

" stop crying Mikan …" she said a bit coldly

"But..!" I said but she cut me of by saying "your tears mean nothing when you don't know the reason"

"I do know the reason hotaru.!" I yelled at her for making it seem as if I was an idiot

"Really then what is it ?" she asked

I looked down

" don't try to run away it s not worth it.." she said softly

"He reminds you of kyu doesn't he ?" she asked softly

"How did u ?" I whispered

"I am your best friend after all aren't I ?" she said giving a small smile

And I hugged her

" yea he does that s why I don't wanna be around him…" I whispered while hugging her

She pulled away and " Mikan but you should move on…" " and more importantly he loves you…"

"Forget it hotaru I don't wanna talk about it…" I said softly

"but !" she said but I cut her of by saying "I cant love anybody else"

"So don't bother…" I said and I walked away….

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	12. CARDS OF JACK STRIKES AGAIN!

Mikan pov

As I walked …… I couldn't stop the tears from falling down

As I walked faster I bumped into something and fell backwards

"Sorry.." I said as I got up and wiped the tears and was about to walk not bothering to see who it was…

"Hey are you okay ?" I heard a familiar sound ask me

I turned around to see Natsume… looking at me with concerned eyes… the blonde girl with him just looked at me…

"Yea fine.." I said before turning to walk away

But I felt someone catch my hand

I turned around to see Natsume looking at me

"I didn't know people cry for no reason.!" He said

I just looked away

"I m waiting…." He said

"Lets go Natsume.." the blonde girl started to whine

" you go on without me…" he just said without looking at her

"But.. You said you ll come with me…" she said her voice sort of upset

"Well I changed my mind.." "Now go" he said giving her a stern look

She walked away…

"So now where were we ?" he asked

"Listen you don't need to do this.." I said still looking away

"I know I don't have to do this" " I m doing this coz I want to.." he said looking at me

I felt my heart beating faster…. Blush creeping in….

"That s okay" I said as I turned away

"Come on" he said

"Huh" I just looked at him

" lets go" he said

"Where ….?" I asked him curiously

"Surprise…!" he said

And not waiting for me to answer he dragged me to his car

"Now get in …!" he practically demanded

"Ok I m not deaf you know…!" I said under my breath

"I heard that!" he said as he smiled sweetly

I couldn't help it but laugh

" you look cute when you smile…!" I said sweetly

"Cute huh ?" Natsume thought

So he played some music…….

And we started to sing along……

I closed my eyes and started to enjoy the song…..

Few mins later

We are here

I opened my eyes to see myself on the beach

"Oh yea the carnival is happening" I said

"Yea" he said as he nodded

"It s beautiful ….." I said

"Just like you….." he whispered softly

I was blushing lightly

So we roamed around the place

Had cotton candy s …

He won me a cute puppy ..( soft toy) from one of the games

So after a long time

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel" he said

"hmmmmm later…" I said looking up at it

" are you scared ?" he asked

"Oh come on … no way!" I said

"Then lets go" he said

As he pulled me and got the tickets and we got in…

It s started to move slowly

" oh…." I said

" are you okay ?" "You look a bit pale" he asked

"Yea of course" I said trying to sound brave

Then suddenly

"What happened ?" I said as the Ferris wheel stopped with us on the top

"It stopped" he said as he looked down

"Why?" "Could you please not do that?" I said

"You are scared ?" he said teasingly

" yea so ..!" I asked

" you should have told me … I wouldn't have taken you on this then…!" he asked

"Great…it can't get worse …." I said with my eyes closed

"Oh come on it s not that bad .." he said

" sure we are stuck 50 feet above in the air…" " so yea sure it cant get any worse" I said

"Maybe you need something to take you mind of it" he said

"Yea what s up here in the air huh" I asked

And suddenly I felt something warm touch my lips … I open my eyes and saw him kissing me

I didn't know why but I kissed him back

It felt right

The we started moving again

But that didn't stop us from not kissing …..

After pulling away ….

"Mikan …" he whispered

"Yea…!" I said as I felt my heart beat increase

"I still love you …!" he said looking in my eyes

"I cant I m going out with" but he cut me off

"I know kyu.." I m sorry I asked

"I should have known that kiss meant nothing to you…." He said softly

after that he drove me home and left

**PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!!!!**


	13. CARD OF HEARTS!

**Late that night at Mikan s room**

Mikan s pov

I couldn't sleep……

"Why did I let him kiss me ?" I asked myself

"Why did I give in…?

"He s not kyu.." I told myself as tears started to form

"I knew that when he kissed me.."

"They why ?"

"Am I falling for him..!?"

"….."

" I m moving on …. I think I should let go… of ….kyu…" I said as I wiped my tears away

"I don't feel the pain I used to feel.."

"I feel so right when I m with Natsume …"

"Maybe I should be with him…."

"Maybe he ll make me feel right again.." I told myself as I fell asleep

**At the same time at Natsume s room**

Natsume s pov

"Why did I think that she would love ….?" I asked myself

"Why did I love a stupid girl like her ?"

"She s not beautiful , she s not hot , she s stupid and she rejected you … joke s on you Natsume Hyuuga

"Then why do I still her ?" I asked myself

"I love you Mikan…" I told myself before I fell asleep

**Next day at the Institute..!**

Mikan s pov

"where that idiot…?" I asked myself

and I found him walking inside with a blonde girl..

Natsume s pov

I was walking in with Cristy when I saw Mikan walking towards me

Mikan s pov

"Hey baby" I said as I hugged Natsume

I felt him go stiff and I chuckled at tat

"Hey back off.." "He s mine" the Blondie said

" oh yea ask him who he is of..?" I said coolly to her

I saw pure shock written on Natsume s face

"Well….. Aren't I right darling…? I asked Natsume while curling my hair with one finger and smiling sweetly at him…

"Yea… Mikan.." he said sort of confused

"NATSUME..!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

"Leave me alone…" he said as he linked our hands together

I couldn't help smiling

After some time

"Hmmmmm mmmmmmmmm Mikan….? He asked softly

" yea Natsume ?" I asked

"How come your like this to me today?" "Are you gonna change your mind again ?" he asked as he looked into my eyes searching for

an answer

"I feel good about myself… when I m with you.."

"I feel right and proper…? When I m with you

"I used to feel that when I was with kyu..!" I saw him face change

"what happened between you guys ?" "How did you guys break up?" he asked me

I felt tears starting to form and I looked away

"You still love him huh.." he said as he was about to turn

But I caught him hand to stop him

"He s dead…" I said softly

"I m so sorry" he told me as he hugged me

"Its okay I m alright I moved on now.."

"Your with me now" I said as I smiled

And he gave me a nod

and we walked together to class with our hands linked together.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. CARDS OF LOVE!

**At Class**

**Mikan s pov**

"I feel so good now I m with him" I thought as I looked at him sitting next to me

"Secret love" (my phone rang)

"Ryu" I told myself as I looked at the number

**Conversation between ryu and Mikan**

"Hey babe missed you" he said

"Oh hey ryu" I said

"God I love you babe can we meet up today?" he asked me

"Mm ryu we are over" I said softly

"What?" ryu asked?

"I m sorry" I said

"But I m sorry if I did anything" he said

"No it s not you I m sorry bye ryu" I said

As I cut the call feeling a bit guilty yet satisfied with myself

**Few Months Later**

**At Natsume s house in the lawn**

**Mikan s pov**

"Secret love" (ringtone)

"Natsume!!! Give my phone back now" I was screaming

"No you'r with me now and your always on the phone so now talk to me…" Natsume said

"Please…." I said making the cutest puppy face

"No" he simply stated

"I wont talk to you…" I said turning to the other side

"Really..!" "Let s see about that" he said as he looked at me playfully

Next thing I know I pinned on the grass with him on top of me

"Now also wont talk to me" he asked me slyly

"No" I said looking away as I m trying to resist him

He came closer I could feel his breath on me

I could feel my heart beat increase

I could feel myself blushing hard

Still resisting I didn't look at him

Then I felt him moving towards my neck

And slowly kissing my neck

And he trailed his kisses to my ear lope then to my cheek

Slowly biting softly leaving his marks

He came to my lips and kissed me

Not able to resist anymore

I kissed him back his hands slowly traveling on me caressing me

"My secret love" my phone rang again

But this time I didn't bother to even ask for the phone

I just ignored it

**Natsume s pov**

"Yes she ignored the call" "yay for me" I told myself

As I kissed her softly

**Mikan s pov**

My hands got lost in his soft silky raven hair

After some time we just lay on the grass and looked at the star s

**After sometime**

As I was about to leave

"Mmmmm Mikan aren't you forgetting something?" he asked me

"Oh yea.." I said as I went and kissed him goodnight

"Yea not just that" he said

"Oh then….. Oh yea my phone..!!!" I squeaked

"Yea here..!" he said while grinning

After saying bye

I left taking my car forgetting to check my missed call s

As I reached home I saw a car parked

It was hotaru s

I parked my car and took the lift to my flat floor and I saw hotaru standing there with a worried expression

"Where were you?" she screamed at me

"At Natsume s place.." I said softly taken back by her voice

"Why do u need a cell when you don't use it huh?" she asked me softly

"I m sorry" I said softly

"Mikan…" she said turning soft

"Yea..?" I said getting scared by her voice

I just knew something was wrong….

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. FATE STRIKES AGAIN!

"Let s go inside Mikan…" she said softly

"Yea…" I said as I opened the door and let her in

"What s wrong" I asked as I closed the door and sat next to her on the sofa

"…… how is everything going on with Natsume ?" she asked

"It's awesome…"

"But is that what you wanted to ask me…?" I asked her

"Do you think about kyu Mikan ?" she asked me

"Yea…"

"I loved him but I have moved on……. like you said.. He wouldn't want to see me like that !" I said smiling lightly

"Mmmmm Mikan about that…" she started slowly

"Yea…?" I asked her puzzled by her tone

"Kyu… he isn't …. Really … d..de..dead.." she said slowly

"what are you saying hotaru..?" I asked confused

"I………." she looked blank

"you said he was…?" I started tears started to fill my eyes

"Mikan…."

"if his s not dead where is he..?" I asked her softly trying to stop the tears from falling

"……………….."

"stop joking hotaru.."

"it s not funny"

"you know that?" I said slowly tears staining my face

"where is he?" I asked her

"at the hospital…"

"how is he?"

"he s getting better.." she said slightly

"why didn't you tell me "? I yelled at her

"get a hold of yourself Mikan" she screamed back at me

"you expect to get a hold of myself ?"

"first you tell me he is dead"

"then you say he s not"

"you think this is funny to you huh?" I yelled at her

"I m sorry it's not how you think" she said softly

"which hospital" I asked softly

"I ll take you there… please" she looked at me with a sorry look

I just nodded

After we got into her car…she was driving

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked her slowly

"I came to know today…" she said slowly

"what do you mean?" I asked

"well due to the force of your car getting crashed your car had fallen down the cliff.." she said slowly

"how did you find me then?" I asked thinking about it

"you were on top of the cliff"

"huh..?"

"Well I think coz the cliff road was really narrow and a one way.. when he saw the other car speeding" she paused for a while

"he must have lost control or something ….. He must have pushed you out to save you.."

she said out slowly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You see your car was found but kyu wasn't.." she said out slowly

"So you mean you just assumed he was dead?"

"You just lied to me?" I asked her

"I m sorry I didn't want you to wait for a person who might be dead.." she said slowly

"Yea I would have waited for him…"

"But that's not the point.."

"You should have told me the truth…" I said sort of loudly

"I m sorry I was just trying to protect you" she said softly

"Wow you should be proud of yourself coz you have done a awesome job hurting me" I said sarcastically

"And to think I used to call you my best friend.." I said

"I m sorry… she said tears where falling down her face….

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. CARDS OF DECISION

**At the hospital**

"I thought you told me he was getting better" I asked slowly as I sat on the seat outside the ICU with tears filling my eyes

"I just came to know today and I didn't come and check" she said softly

"Is he gonna be okay hotaru?" I asked her after sometime

"I don't know…." She said slowly

**After some hours**

"My secret love"

I checked the number and it was Natsume

I didn't know what to do….

I mean I did love Natsume but not more than kyu

I cut the call

He kept calling me and I kept cutting the call

"Beep" I received a message

"Mikan take the call"

I just switched off the cell not bothering to reply I was too worried about kyu s condition to think about anything else

"Mikan…" hotaru softly called me handing over a hot coffee in cup to me

"thanx…" I said softly

My face was paining coz of the dried tears

"He s gonna come through it…" she said softly

"I know I m just worried that's all"

"I lost him once ……."

"I don't wanna lose him again.." I said softly

"Mikan…." But suddenly

"Umbrella.."(Hotaru s ringtone)

**Phone conversation**

"hello ?" she asked

"Is this hotaru ?"

"Yea who is this?"

"It s Natsume do you know where is Mikan ?"

She suddenly looked at me and covered the phone with her hand and

"Mikan it s Natsume"

"I don't wanna talk to him now please" I said slowly

**Back to the conversation**

"Listen Natsume she doesn't wanna talk to you.."

"And why not"

"She s in a bad state right now please don't disturb her more"

"But what did I do?"

"She says she s sorry for everything and wants you to forget her"

"I m sorry bye Natsume" she said cut the call

**End of conversation**

**Mikan s pov**

"I m sorry Natsume…."

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	17. CARDS OF JOKER!

Mikan s pov

" I m sorry Natsume………………" I thought to myself

I felt so guilty so alone all of a sudden …

Didn't I like kyu………

I mean love kyu…

As I fought with these thoughts in my head

I heard somebody come out saying "he s gonna be shifted to the room"

I turned and saw hotaru smiling to me

"What did he say hotaru ?" I asked

"Kyu is fine…" "He s gonna be shifted to room soon.." she said while smiling

"Aren't you happy Mikan…!"

I just nodded at her

I was happy yet sad at the moment

"Are you okay ?" hotaru asked me

"Yea…. Why you asked "

"You were spacing out.." she said softly

"Ahh… sorry about that ….."

After some time as kyu was shifted to the room

Doctor said he would be fine after he woke up

Yea well hew would have to stay in the hospital for sometime

But hey he s gonna be alrite !!!!

"MIKAN !" hotaru screamed

"Yea..?" I said as I snapped out of the thought s

"Stop spacing out will ya?" she sounded quite irritated as she said that

"Sorry..!" I said as I made a puppy face

"Never mind…" she said signing

"Anyways I need to go out… I ll be back as soon as I can okay Mikan"

"Alrite " I said as I smiled

After she left I looked at kyu who was sleeping soundly

"I missed seeing him.." I thought

"He s got a scar near his head but plastic surgery s hiding it well…" I thought

"He s looks so handsome….." I thought

As an image of Natsume flashed into my head

I shook my head to get it off

But looking at kyu kept reminding me of Natsume …..

Suddenly I heard a voice as I snapped out my thoughts

"M..Mik…Mikan…….?????"

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. STARTING OF A DISASTER PART 1!

**Mikan s pov**

"M..Mik…Mikan…….?????"

I turned my head to see who it was

"Kyu……."

"You are awake…" I said softly

He smiled weakly at me…

"I m…. g.. Glad… you… are okay" he said softly and smiled at me

"Don't talk… you need to rest" I said softly as I walked up to him and touched his cheek

"Mikan…." He said weakly

"Yea…?" I asked him softly

"I love you.." he said softly as he fell asleep

Natsume s face flashed across as I heard those words

As tears started to form in my eyes I thought

" I forced myself to love him to forget you…and when I learned to love him..You came back into my life… now that you are back why

is it so hard to say that you mean everything to me?"

Tears started to fall as I thought of it

"To say that I love you?"

As I watched the moonlight I remembered the time when I was with kyu and with Natsume later

**1 month later…**

"Wow finally me m getting out…." Kyu squeaked

"Yea yea you have been saying that every 5 min s for the past 1 hour you know!!!!" I said while smirking

"hmph.!!!!!" He said as he pouted

After we got into my car and we started to ride

"I m finally out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

"Gosh it s not a prison.. You know!" I said laughing

"Yea rite it is a prison…."

I just smiled

"I m sorry about what happened…" he started

"It s okay…. It s past so let s just enjoy the future …! Okay ?" I said as I let out a small weak smile as I knew he was talking to about

the accident

"Yea…." He said as he smiled back…

"You know Mikan you shouldn't smile…. When you actually don't mean it.." he said softly

"Kyu…"

"So when you starting back at flamingo ?" he asked high spiritedly

"Well I was planning to quit…" I said softly

"Why don't do that…" "You love arts!"

"Well I thought I d join somewhere you ll be studying" I said lightly

"Nah you do know that flamingo has business studies and it s in the same campus as your…!"

"And mainly it s one of the best.!!!" "So there you don't need to quit!!!" he said calmly

"I smiled at him …."

"When are you starting…?" I asked him hoping not any time soon..

"Tomorrow…" "I just missed few days so I can still cope up!"

I nodded and smiled

As I dropped him home

"See you tomorrow Mikan" he said happily

"Yea…" I said as I drove back home…

"Tomorrow huh.."

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. STARTING OF A DISASTER PART 2!

**Next day morning**

**Normal pov**

"Oh shoot I m going to be late…!" kyu screamed in his mind

**Kyu s pov**

"Mikan is so gonna kill me.." I thought

"She s changed a lot" I thought as I looked at her picture next to the mirror

"Well I better get going" I thought as I smiled looked into the mirror

**Mikan s pov**

"Where is he..?" I thought

"Great its 8 30…!"

"I m gonna kill him"

Then I saw his car park next to me

"Get in or we are gonna be late…!" he screamed

"Oh wow look whoz talking !" I said sarcastically

He just grinned

**Later in the institute**

"Well I ll see you after class" he said as we got out of the car

I waved at him and ran

"Shit I m late!" I screamed in my head

"Good thing the portfolio is going on…" I thought

"So teachers won't be there! Yay!"

And got inside the class

I saw Natsume s seat empty

And then I went and sat in my place

"Hey Mikan.." I heard Anna say

"Oh hey Anna"

"What happened… you didn't come for a long time.!" She asked

"Well had something to do!" I said as I smiled

"Yea I m sure….. That would be you and Natsume huh" she asked me as she winked

"Huh no what you mean"

"Helo you both haven't been coming to class and you guys are going around.." "So it s obvious … don't you think" she asked me with a

wicked smile

"No actually we broke up…."

"Oh that s weird I thought Natsume was finally serious with somebody.." She said while pouting

"Oh well play boys will be play boys huh" she asked

I just gave her a weak smile

Just the koko came in and

"Hey Mikan … Anna" he said

"Natsume s in the principle s office.." he said

"Oh why..?" I asked

"He like you didn't show up to class and didn't inform them." He said

"But what about you?" he asked slowly

"Well I informed.." I said slowly

"Oh couldn't you inform for your boyfriend also Mikan…" he asked me as he grinned

"Well…." I said as I saw Anna look at me

"We broke up.." I said slowly

"Of course you guys did….." koko started

"Natsume gets bored easily" he finished

"Well not this time…" I heard a familiar voice say

As I turned my head to source or the voice…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	20. CARDS OF A BROKEN HEART!

**Normal pov**

"Hey Natsume" koko said as he flashed him a smile

"What s up with the principle huh?" Natsume asked as he looked at the poor brunette who seemed to have found the floor very

interesting and then looked at koko

"So what s been happening here ?" Natsume asked

**Mikan s pov**

"Mmmmm guy s I m hungry I ll catch you guys later okay…?" I asked or more stated as I walked away

"Hey wait up Mikan.." I heard Anna say as she ran towards me and walked next to me

"Hey you okay ?" she asked me lightly but I could see concern in her face

"Yea I m perfectly cool" I asked flashing her one of my famous smile

"So what happened…?" she started

"Huh what you mean ?" I asked even though I perfectly knew what she was asking

"You know..."she said looking away

"No what..?" I asked trying to look innocent

"Between you and Natsume…"she said slowly

"Nah not much just the usual break up..." I said as I gave an assuring smile

**After we reached the cafeteria**

I got a chocolate doughnut and Anna got some sandwich

We took our seat in the corner empty table

"So what been happening ?" she asked me as she started eating her sandwich

"Not much…" I said as I eat mine

Then I saw Natsume and koko enter the cafeteria and approach us

"Mind if we guy s join you…. ?" koko asked while messing his hair with his free hand while on the other he held a milkshake

I saw Natsume sit next to me with a Pepsi

Then there was a weird silence

Koko cut the silence

"So why s everyone so silent?" he asked as he sipped on his milkshake

I just smiled while Anna on the other hand just looked at us and Natsume seemed to find the table very interesting

"Ok….." koko said

Then I saw Natsume look at koko and koko gave him a nod

"Hey Anna I need to talk to you something can we go out?" koko asked with a weird expression as he stood up gesturing Anna to

follow

"Sure…" she said with a confused expression as she got up and looked me

I gave her nod and she left and I just looked at them walking away

"Mikan…" Natsume started still looking at the table

"Yea…" I said with an unsure voice

Then there was a weird silence between us

"What happened ?" he asked me as he looked directly into my eyes

"What you mean ?" I asked trying to avoid his eyes

"Between us…?" he asked me

"Huh?" I said trying to look innocent

"We both perfectly know what I mean" he asked with a pissed of voice

"I need to go" I said as I got up and was about to walk away when suddenly a hand grabbed mine and was forced to turn around

roughly

As I face Natsume I saw his searching for an answer.. His eyes full of questions….

"Hey Mikan.." I heard somebody call me .. I saw Natsume look at the person

"Oh hey …." I said giving him a smile as I turned around

Then I saw kyu look at my hand which was held by Natsume and looked at me

I felt his grip on me tighten

"What happening ?" kyu asked questionly

"Meet my friend Natsume …." I said as I turned towards Natsume

"This is my boyfriend kyu" I said slowly trying to smile

I felt his grip on me instantly loosen …

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. CARDS OF A PLAYFUL FATE

As I looked at my hand I sensed kyu looking at me with a confused look…. Whereas natsume was looking pale

"catch you guys later." Natsume said to no one in purticular

As I looked at natsume I saw tears starting to form in his eyes

"bye" he said as he He turned around to walk away

It sounded so final that tears started to form in my eyes

"don't leave me.." I whispered as I grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away

He just stood there his back facing me as I held on to his hand

"mikan…." I heard someone whisper as i turned around to face kyu I got back to reality

I looked at kyu who was looking at natsume s hand I was holding on to

"am I missing out something..?" kyu asked with a very stern voice

"I m sorry kyu…. But I guess I should be very truthful to you." I started out

" I m in love with natsume…" I said as I saw natusme turn to face me as I said that

"but how could you mikan….?" Kyu asked his voice breaking

"what do u mean huh kyu . ?" I started to be cut by kyu

"but….." he started but I cut him by saying

"shut up!" and jus listen.." I said as I became a bit stern

I saw kyu looking at me curiously with tears threatening to fall from his eyes

" you just left me kyu… and you expected me to wait for u….?"

"you know what kyu I found happiness with natusme after all those painful days I spent crying for u"

"mikan… I …." He started out

"no you listen…" I said

"when I was with you I thought I was in love but it wasn't love kyu…"

"with natsume I m madly in love" I said as I still held on to his hand

"when you came back I tried to be happy with you… I tried loving you… I really did try kyu.."

"but it s just not happening … I m really sorry" I said as tears started to wet my face

Then I turned to natsume " I m sorry for hurting u so much natsume.."

"I love u … I m sorry" I said as left his hand and turned around and ran away

PLEASE REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry for posting it so late…. Was on a vacation…

Guys I ending it soon… so please review!!! 


	22. FATE OF A TRUE LOVE!

**AT mikans house**

"Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yea yea coming" I told myself loudly as I walked towards the door

"Hotaru what you doing here?" I asked her shocked to see her

"Huh can't I come to see my best friend" she asked me with a mischievous smile

"Yea of course you can…" I said as I hugged her

"So what s been happening? She asked me

"Not much.." I said as I gave her a small smile

"Not much huh…."she asked softly

Hotaru was eyeing me seriously as if she knew something kind of look that I felt really uncomfortable…. To change the topic I asked

"Hey you staying for dinner?" I asked her since it almost 9 pm

"No….. We both are going out for dinner..!" she said

"What I don't feel like going out tonight.." I said as I looked at her hoping that she wanna leave me tonight

"No way …" she said

"Your coming with me and that s final" she said as she pulled me out of the sofa I was sitting on

"but." I said giving her pleading looks

"No buts so go change now" she said as she gave me a stern look

I let out a sign as I got up to get changed seeing that there is no way I can get of it

After I changed

I wore a black halter gown with which reached my mid thighs and a black pointed leather boots

So as we got into her shiny black convertible car

"So where we going hotaru.?" I asked her

"You ll see" she said as she gave me a wicked smile

"Ok….." I said as I listened to music and sunk back into the seat

"K we are here" she said

I looked around as I got out

"So how come we are at hint?" I asked her

"What you mean why ?" she asked looking really innocent

We were supposed to go for dinner… and we are at a night club how come?" I asked her losing my patience

"Just felt like it…" she said as she pulled me through the stairs

I just gave in as I didn't feel like arguing

As we reached the entrance of hint which in -2 (it's an underground nightclub)

"Hey you go inside and wait for me I forgot my cell in the car" she said as she gave me the pass to get in and left me

Having no other choice I opened the entrance the door

I saw it was pretty crowded

As I stepped inside closing the door behind

I heard a very familiar voice

"Hey guys I m gonna sing a song for a girl I love more than my life"

Suddenly the spotlight was on me….. The light shone on me

The crowd cheered for the person

I saw natsume smiled as he took a deep breath and start

**_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_**

****

**_I'm leaving my life in your hands_**

****

**_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_**

****

**_Risking it all in a glance_**

****

**_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_**

****

**_I can't get you out of my head_**

****

**_Don't care what is written in your history_**

****

**_As long as you're here with me_**

****

**_I don't care who you are_**

****

**_Where you're from_**

****

**_What you did_**

****

**_As long as you love me_**

****

**_Who you are_**

****

**_Where you're from_**

****

**_Don't care what you did_**

****

**_As long as you love me_**

****

**_Every little thing that you have said and done_**

****

**_Feels like it's deep within me_**

****

**_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_**

****

**_It seems like we're meant to be_**

****

**_I don't care who you are(who you are)_**

****

**_Where you're from(where you're from)_**

****

**_What you did_**

****

**_As long as you love me(I don't know)_**

****

**_Who you are(who you are)_**

****

**_Where you're from(where you're from)_**

****

**_Don't care what you did_**

****

**_As long as you love me_**

****

**_As long as you love me_**

****

**_As long as you love me_**

****

**_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_**

****

**_But I guess it shows_**

****

**_When you look into my eyes_**

****

**_What you did and where you're comin' from_**

****

**_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby._**

****

**_I don't care who you are (who you are)_**

****

**_Where you're from (where you're from)_**

****

**_What you did_**

****

**_As long as you love me (you love me)_**

****

**_(repeat to fade)_**

****

**_who you are (who you are)_**

****

**_Where you're from (where you're from)_**

****

**_Don't care what you did_**

****

**_As long as you love me (you love me)_**

****

**_Who you are(who you are)_**

****

**_Where you're from_**

****

**_what did you did_**

****

**_as long as you love me_**

****

**_who you are_**

****

**_where you're from(where you're from)_**

****

**_as lon as you love me_**

****

**_who you are as long_**

****

**_as you love me_**

****

**_What you did (I don't care)_**

****

**_as long as you love me_**

As he walked towards me

he pulled me closer to him and closed the distance by kissing me on my lips

The crowd started to cheer more

After we pulled away and the music started again the crowd went back into dancing

"How did you know I was here" I asked him as I looked into his eyes

He just pointed to his side

As I looked I saw hotaru standing with ruka just smiling at me

"So you guys planned this huh" I asked as I smiled

He just smiled

As I danced with him I saw kyu smiling……

He walked towards me and

"Kyu…." I said worrying about his reaction

"Don't worry I understand…. lets be friends okay" he said as he smiled and pulled me into a friendly hug

"Yea…" I jut said as I smiled

"ahem.!!!" Natsume cleared his throat

"Yea yea she s all your" kyu said as he playfully pushed me on natsume

Due to the push I landed on the safest place ever… In the embrace of natsume

As I danced with natsume

"Life can't get better" I thought

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. MY HAPPY ENDING!

**Months later**

**At coffee day**

"hey……. Get a room..!!!" kyu said as he laughed at the romantic couple in front of him kissing each other passionately

"Yea rite" natsume said as he pulled away from me

"Yea rite lover boy!" Kyu said

Natsume just laughed while I looked away blushing

"So where were you all these days? No months" I asked

"Why missed me..?" kyu asked playfully

"Nah ….." I said as I hugged natsume

"So what's been happening?" natsume asked

"Not much… that is other than dating this model" he said as if it was the most normal thing

"Oh cool I m so happy for you!!!!!"I said as I hugged him

He just smiled and hugged back

"ahem ahem….." natsume coughed

"don't get jealous baby I m all yours" I said I kissed him

"hey baby sorry I m late" a girl with raven hair and green eyes said as she walked towards and gave him a peck on his lips

"guys this is Sumire my girlfriend." Kyu said as he slid his arms around her waist

"hey…" we both said

"mikan…" I said as I shook her hands

"natsume" natsume said

"your quite hot..!" Sumire said as she winked at him…. As she went to get herself a drink

"so how do I dump her??" kyu asked as he messed his hair with his right hand

Natsume just rolled his eyes..

"oh boy here we go again…." I thought

As we walked together me and natsume holding hands

Natsume on the my right and kyu on my left…

with everybody looking at us wondering what s happening

We just walked not caring about the world

Well heck isn't that what life is about…..

Well at least for now my life s perfect ……

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
